pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *related to weapon switching. right clicking on weapon doesn't help. Sometime companions and PC will switch out to weapon they don't have or can't use. Sometime weapon becomes invisible. Carcarin is driving me crazy. She unequips her ranged weapon and runs into battle unarmed! *fixed update conpanion conversations to account for new ekkathys companions (alira and carcarin done, plus fixed other things in their convo) *PC and companions cast spells they don't have when under AI control. My 3rd level cleric summoned a wraith and cast deathward on herself once, and Kvas and Tan have both cast barkskin. *Sometime when fighting against a caster, like the priest you studied under, or the guard cleric outside the NW tomb, they cast something where everyone in party has to make a fortitude save versus death or die. Neither of those casters should have been able to cast those spells, and it comes up as saying they just cast inflict light wounds. Neverwinter * Can't physically move anyone to the chest in the bedroom of the Necromancer in the crypts. *no team option for have Kvas pickpocket or forge pass of the harbormaster. Kvas can't target harbormaster outside of dialog for pickpocketing either. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *none currently Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys (the endgame module is connected to Ekkathys, so fixes for it are here.) *most areas need flavor text and companion barkstring text (flavor done, companion texts remain) *fixed set carthon's diety to azuth. *added new ekkathys companions need their dialogs fleshed out, still using placeholder copies of others opinions on quests. (Carthon complete) *fixed old companions need their quest/companion opinions expanded to include the new companions/quests in ekkathys *can put in some lower level crypts as well in the ekkathys graveyard. *added implement "stone of recall" players can get when they have the stronghold. encouraging them to return more often *turn the dead body with an engraved gold ring into a proper quest. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. (investigating, she disappears if you open the player suite, but is supposed to reappear when player leaves and re-enters baranthyr, which she's not) needs to be tested, updated onenter script checks if she's scripthidden and shows her. *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting.(depends on Sia disappearing/appearing fix above) *placeholder ending movie needs replaced with a proper ending movie. *fixed Inner Area: defeating the endboss does not end game *fixed when doing campaign, going into Ekkathys from the overland map makes you actually appear in the Sarrukn Stronghold, which is missing textures for most of it, so it appears orange. To get to Ekkathys you actually have to go out of the Stronghold and talk to a ship captin. Murann *added rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: Note: old Devil's Backbone was unopenable in toolset, crashing. You could go ingame without issues. *added rebuilt Devil's Backbone empty of content: the spot at the mountain top would be a good place for a meditating monk to train player in unarmed weapon skills *fixed transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) Other Areas *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *fixed minor adjustments to The Tortured King including an assigned deity *fixed NW sailors at the first campsite when you first get off the ship will respawn when you go up the hill to the second campsite. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter